ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate's Hidden Feeling
After being resurrected with fire, Ella has been restored and tells the entire team the whole story, a few minutes later. Ratchet: Why would these aliens come here? Ella: They want gold. Kiva: That makes sense. Nate: Except it's not. There's no gold here. Sasha: "There is, Strong Light. They have frightened the village and countless others before them". Reia: (That might've explained the recent attacks!) Kiva: Before the gold deep underground... Reia: This is plain stupid! All of these attacks for treasure.. Sasha: "You wish to avenge the people who lost their lives?" Reia: More than anything right now... Kiva: Sister... Sasha: "Your feeling...is hope." Reia: How...did you know? Sasha: "The spirits around us tell you are feeling." Reia: Mine...was hope? Sasha: "Yes." Kiva: Wow... Ratchet: So that's how you feel, Reia... Kiva: That is amazing.. Wish I can feel hope like you do.. Reia: Maybe someday.. Sasha: "That's not the only feeling I sensed. There's a deep love...within this man for her." - Black Knife points to Nate and Cleo. At this point, Cleo blushed at Nate's true feelings and the gang was shocked by this moment. Nate: Wait, what? Kiva: You mean you didn't tell her!? - Genis suddenly laughed at Nate. Genis: I can't believe he just spilled your love secret, man.. Nate: Dude, come on! I think you are overreacting. Genis: You must be so embarrassed! *continues to laughs* Kiva: Wow, Genis... That's just shameful... Nate: Kiva, it's true. Even though Cleo loves me at first, it took me a while to understand the feeling she has for me. Kiva: Oh my gosh... - Without saying another word, Cleo still blushed. Kiva: That was romantic... Terra: Any plans after this? Cleo: I should go back to Sonja. You know, being a sister and all... Nate: I understand. - Cleo kissed Nate on the cheek. Kiva: Aww... Terra: You are lucky to have Cleo, man. Nate: Same as you to have Kiva. Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: Guys, I hate to change the subject, but we still need to plan once we reached the hideout. Kiva: Oh, yeah. Terra: Getting in there is going to be tough.. Kiva: I know.. Nate: So, what's the plan? Kiva: Well, we need something to lure these aliens into the open.. Ratchet: Why not blow something up?? Kiva: Sure, like what? Ella: There's a gateway the scouts keep coming in and out. They hate the light, but their still too tough to fight. Kiva: Yeah, they are. Jake: But the problem is, I don't know how to get there. Kiva: You don't? Jake: ...Sorry. Ratchet: But, there has to be a way to make him remember. Is there? Kiva: I think there's a way. Ratchet: Huh? How?? Kiva: Well, Indians used to created fluids that will change people. Sasha: Meaning they should help reawakened Jake's memories. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Alright, Ella. You know what to do. - A short time later, Jake took a sip from one of their fluids and lies down. Little by little, the memory came back, starting with these words: Jake: I took the gold. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: That's not the only thing that he's been through. Kiva: His house! Ratchet: That's right. Reia: According to the official history, both Jake and his wife got kidnapped by the aliens. Kiva: That's right. You did tell me that. Reia: That's not all. During the experiment process, Jake's girlfriend, Alice, is already gone. Kiva: Oh.. Jake, I'm so sorry... Reia: While he is been experimented, he scarred one of the aliens and make his escape with a wrist weapon he put on by accident. Kiva: And he makes his escape using...? Reia: It seems that he used one of the tunnels to make his escape. Seems reasonable that the aliens used them to come into the underground and out. Kiva: Good place to start. Jake: I know where they are. Kiva: That's great, Jake! Ratchet: So, we need a strategy plan tonight before we rest up. Reia: Would you like to name the grand operation, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah.. Operation: Brutal Force. Reia: That is a steep name, but appropriate. What's the plan? Kiva: Well, we need a big bang to get their attention. Ratchet: But it also means the aliens will attack us. It'll take a massive army to fight them back. Kiva: Well, we have very little choice. Reia: She's right, captain. We need a small infiltration team to enter the aliens' starship while the rest of the team fights the aliens. Me and Kiva will take part of the infiltration team. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Good choice. Need any help with this? Kiva: Well, we could ask Terra to come along with us. Terra: Very well then. Ratchet: Anyone else? Kiva: Well, uhh.. Reia: Do you mind if I pick a person for this? Kiva: Sure. Reia: ...Rango. Rango: Oh! Me? Kiva: I'm surprised you picked Rango, sister.. Reia: Well, he is small and can be very useful. Kiva: Oh, that's why... Reia: Yeah. Kiva: Anyway, should we rest up for tomorrow? Ratchet: That's a wise choice, Kiva. Sleep well, everyone. - In Reia's tent, Kiva enters in and finds Reia already sleeping. Kiva wakes her up for a special song request before bedtime. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Sis, wake up. Reia: *yawns* Kiva, what's wrong? Kiva: Sorry to wake you too soon, but could you...sing me to sleep? Like the time in the Hunger Games? Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: (Well, I did memorize the whole song right about now...) Alright. - Kiva lays down and Reia is about to sing her mom's lulaby. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Hmm? Kiva: We're...reached the end of the road, huh? Reia: Yeah, we are. But the experience we had lasts forever. Kiva: You bet. *yawns* - Reia sang her mom's lulaby to put Kiva to sleep. As the song sang, from beginning to end, several flashes of Kiva's Mark of Mastery run through her mind. From excepting Reia as a master to some of the touching moments they have with each other. Reia finished her song and Kiva is falling alseep. Reia is about to rest as well, but it is these words from Kiva, who is talking in her sleep, surprized her. Kiva: I...love you...Reia. Reia: *blushed* You too, sis. - The next morning, the gang ride off to a new trail to the aliens' hideout. Category:Scenes